For Your Eyes Only
by rinkein
Summary: Les amis de Sasuke le défient d'inviter l'intello bizarre de l'école à un rencard. SasuNaru.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Auteure : keinrin**

Aaah j'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! J'ai pleins d'idées de fictions en ce moment et je les écris toutes ! Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir hehe... Bon, je vous présente ma nouvelle schoolfic :) c'est encore cliché mais j'adooooore ça j'y peux rien hehe. Et je voulais un Sasuke bad boy et un Naruto cute innocent. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! La suite de mes autres fics ne vont pas tarder ! Bonne lecture et prenez très soin de vous !

* * *

\- Regardez les mecs, il est là. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?, rit Neji en tirant une latte de sa cigarette qu'il passe ensuite à Kiba.

\- Il est trop bizarre mec, répond Kiba.

Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru suivent le regard de Neji et repérèrent le jeune garçon qui longeait le mur de l'école, tenant fermement les sangles de son sac à dos la tête baissée. Il s'assied ensuite sur l'herbe contre l'arbre de la cour en croisant les jambes et pose son sac à ses côtés. Il ouvre son sac et en sort un livre qu'il pose sur ses genoux, il sort ensuite un berlingot de jus d'orange. Il ouvre son livre puis place la paille du berlingot entre ses minces lèvres roses. Ses cheveux doux doré tombent sur son front alors qu'il lit.

\- Putain, quel genre d'humain normalement composé lit à l'heure de la pause ?, rit Kiba en inclinant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Les garçons rient en cœur, tous assis derrière le mur à l'arrière de la cour de l'école, caché de la vue des enseignants mais pouvant toujours voir la cour. C'est leur place pour fumer et parler entre les cours, même s'ils passent le plus gros de leur temps à brosser les cours.

\- Et qui boit encore du jus d'orange en berlingot ? La dernière fois que j'en ai touché un, c'était à six ans. Mecs, vous l'avez vu hier quand il était assis à regarder l'arbre ? Il foutait rien à part regarder l'arbre. Honnêtement, ce mec est un putain de spécimen. Il parle jamais à personne et reste toujours seul, dit Shikamaru en prenant la cigarette des mains de Kiba.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu Shika. Putain de bizarre, rit Sasuke en prenant la cigarette que lui tendait Shikamaru.

C'était le quotidien des quatre garçons, ils s'asseyaient derrière le mur loin des yeux, Kiba amenait une boite de cigarette volée à son père et ils faisaient des commentaires sur les gens dans la cour. Leur sujet favori était bien sûr le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés, aux lèvres minces et aux gros chandails. Le garçon s'asseyait toujours contre l'arbre avec un livre ou un casse-tête à résoudre. Il avait toujours une boite de nourriture saine qu'il mangeait timidement avec une petite fourchette en plastique et une boisson aux fruits qu'il aspirait délicatement entre ses lèvres. Les garçons avaient remarqué qu'il était toujours seul et avait constamment un air effrayé sur le visage. Ses yeux se levaient, gros et choqués, quand quelqu'un passait près de lui. Si jamais quelqu'un lui parlait, il répondait dans un doux murmure, sa voix à peine audible et timide. Les garçons se rappellent l'avoir brutalisé une fois dans les couloirs. Ses livres s'étaient éparpillés parterre et les garçons riaient alors que le jeune homme terrorisé peinait à les ramasser. Il s'est précipité rapidement une fois que les livres étaient serrés contre son torse. Les garçons riaient toujours en le regardant accélérer sa marche dans les couloirs.

La cloche sonne signalant la reprise des cours. Shikamaru se lève sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres.

\- Où tu vas mec ? On a que géographie, reste avec nous j'ai un autre paquet à partager ici, dit Kiba en fouillant dans sa poche pour sortir le paquet de cigarette.

\- Nan je peux pas, j'suis assis avec Ino en géo, dit Shikamaru en secouant la tête.

\- Putain mec, quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ? J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler du moment où elle a touché ta main et que t'as senti un picotement. Tu deviens dingue, répond Neji en se penchant pour allumer la cigarette entre les lèvres de Kiba.

\- Va te faire foutre, Neji. Je vous vois plus tard, dit Shikamaru en quittant le groupe.

Les garçons rient et saluent leur ami avant qu'un silence tombe.

\- Alors, un de vous a tiré un bon coup dernièrement ? Aucun beau gosse Sasuke ?, sourit Neji à Sasuke qui jouait avec un fil de son jeans.

\- Nan, j'ai pas eu une bonne baise depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

\- Combien de temps ?, demande Kiba mais Sasuke ne lève pas les yeux vers lui.

\- Environ un mois.

\- Même pas une pipe ?

Sasuke secoue la tête en signe de négation.

\- Putain mec, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, dit Kiba en passant la cigarette à Sasuke.

Sasuke hausse les épaules.

\- J'suis pas sorti depuis un moment.

\- Je connais ça. Pourquoi t'es pas sorti avec nous mec ? J'ai eu une baise incroyable samedi. Il y avait des gars canons aussi, t'aurais aimé.

\- Sûrement. Je sais pas mec, j'avais pas envie de sortir. Ma mère pète un câble avec son nouveau job donc je l'ai aidé un peu, répond Sasuke.

\- T'as besoin d'une bonne baise mec, une baise rapide et facile parce que j'suis sûr que ta main droite souffre là, rit Neji en scannant la cour vide de l'école.

Ses yeux brillent quand ils tombent sur l'arbre.

\- Et ce gamin assis contre l'arbre ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait facile, Neji et Kiba rient en cœur.

Sasuke lève la tête vers le gamin en question.

\- T'es sérieux mec ?! Jamais je me montrerais avec ce spécimen !

\- Ça sera trop marrant ! Demande-lui d'aller à un rencard avec toi. Oh merde, il va penser que tu l'aimes vraiment ! Le génie Neji frappe à nouveau, déclare Neji.

\- Mec sérieux, ce sera trop drôle. Propose-lui une sortie, okay ? On ira le chercher avec le van de Shika, on va se marrer un peu avant que tu l'emmènes chez toi, c'est bon ?

\- Nan c'est pas bon, et si j'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui ?, répond Sasuke.

\- Amuse-toi bien avec ta main droite alors, dit Neji en jetant la cigarette sur le béton froid.

\- J'amènerais du bon joint que j'aurais piqué à mon père vendredi soir, dit Kiba à Sasuke qui mordait son piercing à la lèvre inférieure.

\- Bien. Putain-de-bien. Je l'inviterais à un dîner pour samedi soir, c'est bon ?, dit Sasuke et les deux autres sourient.

\- C'est très bon même, répond Neji.

* * *

\- Il est là Sas', déclare Neji en désignant le jeune garçon assis seul sur une table au coin de la cafétéria piochant dans sa boite de déjeuner.

Sasuke acquiesce et se dirige vers le garçon, les mains dans les poches, alors que les trois autres vont s'installer à une table.

\- Hey, dit Sasuke en s'approchant de la table du petit garçon.

Les yeux du garçon se lèvent vers lui, apeuré.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis assis à ta place ? Je vais bouger, désolé, il bégaye rapidement et commence précipitamment à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Hey non, c'est bon, dit Sasuke en s'asseyant en face du garçon qui rougit timidement. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- N-Naruto…

\- Naruto. Joli nom, sourit Sasuke causant à Naruto de rougir encore plus et de baisser les yeux.

\- Merci, murmure Naruto.

\- Je voulais te demander quelques chose Naruto.

Le jeune blond regarde Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés curieusement.

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi samedi ? J'aimerais vraiment t'emmener dîner.

La petite bouche de Naruto s'ouvra légèrement face à la surprise. Il cligna des yeux à Sasuke.

\- Vraiment ?, il demande dans un petit bruit aigu qui provoque un rire chez Sasuke.

Sasuke dégage ses mèches de cheveux de son front.

\- Ouais, je t'observe depuis un moment et je te trouve vraiment mignon. Alors, c'est d'accord ?

Naruto est rouge vif à ce point et sourit de façon penaud avant de lever le regard vers Sasuke.

Il hoche légèrement la tête.

\- D-d'accord…

\- C'est quoi ton adresse ? Je viendrais te chercher à 7H.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et sortit de son sac une feuille de papier et un stylo puis écrit son adresse dessus. Il fit glisser la feuille sur la table vers Sasuke.

Sasuke prit la feuille et la fourra dans poche en se levant.

\- Merci chéri. Rendez-vous le samedi, il fait un clin d'œil à Naruto et se retourne, marchant vers les garçons qui tentaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire.

\- Alors, tu l'as eu ce rendez-vous ?, demande Neji la bouche pleine.

Sasuke acquiesce et montre la feuille aux garçons.

\- Ça va être dingue.

Derrière eux, Naruto regardait les garçons avec un petit sourire. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et couvrit sa bouche avec une main. Il vient d'être invité à un rencard par Sasuke Uchiha. Lui. Naruto Uzumaki a un rencard avec Sasuke Uchiha et il ne pouvait pas le croire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Auteure : keinrin**

* * *

\- Maman, tu es sûre que c'est bon ?, demande Naruto pour la 17ième fois alors qu'il se tient en face de sa mère.

Il baisse les yeux sur sa tenue, un jeans skinny noir, une chemise blanche avec des bretelles et un blazer noir. Naruto n'avait jamais été à un rencard avant et il avait paniqué après avoir réalisé qu'il ne savait pas quoi porter. Il décida alors de reproduire ce qu'il avait déjà vu à la télévision, il pensa que ce sera sûrement correct. Dire qu'il avait peur serait un euphémisme.

\- Tu as l'air adorable mon bébé. Je suis sûre que Sasuke aimera ta tenue aussi, répond Kushina, la mère de Naruto, fixant les cheveux de son fils et embrassant sa joue avant de quitter la chambre.

Naruto laisse échapper un long soupir et se tourne vers le miroir une fois de plus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Sasuke Uchiha avait demandé à sortir avec lui, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Sasuke était si beau, si drôle et populaire alors que Naruto était... juste Naruto. Le blond rougit à l'idée d'être ensemble avec Sasuke. Se tenir la main, se câliner, s'embrasser. Naruto avait vécu ces choses avec personne encore. Il espéra que la soirée se passera bien.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la sonette de la porte d'entrée. Il prit son téléphone et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il s'arrête devant la porte et prend trois grandes respirations avant d'ouvrir la porte lentement. Il rougit et baissa le regard sur ses mains quand il vit Sasuke lui sourire narquoisement.

\- S-salut Sasuke.., murmure Naruto en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Merde, t'as l'air très chic, rit Sasuke ce qui fait rougir Naruto encore plus, il aurait dû porter ce t-shirt qu'il envisageait de porter. On va seulement au McDo mec.

\- Désolé, je vais aller me changer, gémit Naruto en lançant un regard effrayé à Sasuke.

Il se retourna pour remonter dans sa chambre mais la main de Sasuke le saisit subitement et le retourna vers lui.

\- On a plus le temps chéri. T'inquiète, ça ira comme ça, dit Sasuke en roulant des yeux et en entraînant Naruto avec lui.

Naruto eut à peine l'occasion de crier un au revoir à sa mère avant d'être traîné vers un van noir attendant au milieu de la route. La porte arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit et il y avait, attendez, Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyuga ?

\- Ah il est là ! Naruto, c'est ça ?, s'écrie Neji avec un sourire narquois en lançant un regard au garçon rouge pivoine qui se tenait près de la camionnette.

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui parlait à Shikamaru Nara, assis sur le siège avant. Il observa ensuite Neji qui avait haussé les sourcils, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Hmm, oui, je suis Naruto, répondit le blond en laissant échapper un petit souffle.

Neji rit et regarde Naruto de haut en bas avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière du van à Naruto.

\- Aller mec, tu peux t'asseoir entre moi et Kiba. Saute par-dessus.

Naruto déglutit et tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke lui faire un sourire narquois. Il dépose une main sur le bas du dos de Naruto et le pousse vers la portière arrière ouverte.

\- Aller, monte, dit Sasuke et le blond lança un dernier regard derrière lui avant de grimper par-dessus Neji pour se retrouver entre lui et Kiba.

Naruto était très confus. C'était censé être un rencard, n'est-ce pas ? Entre lui et Sasuke. Que faisaient les amis de Sasuke ici ?

Naruto sursauta quand il entendit la portière de la voiture claquer fortement, et il vit Sasuke s'asseoir à l'avant en faisant signe à Shikamaru de conduire. Naruto était écrasé entre Neji et Kiba, il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux tout en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Alooors Naruto... Pas de jus de fruit en berlingot aujourd'hui ?, rit Neji.

Naruto le regarda confus avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, je-je suis désolé. Tu... Tu en voulais ? J'en aurais amené si je savais. Je suis désolé.

Les quatre garçons rirent façe à sa réponse et Naruto les regarda toujours confus. Pourquoi se moquaient-ils de lui ?

\- Nan mon pote, ça va, j'en ai bu avant de venir, dit Neji en faisant un clin d'oeil au petit blond tout en donnant un coup sur son genou, ce qui fit grimacer Naruto.

\- Où-où est-ce qu'on va ?, demande Naruto calmement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, McDo, répond Sasuke.

\- Eh les mecs, j'ai le joint que je vous avais promis, déclare Kiba en sortant de sa poche un sachet rempli de joints roulés.

Naruto le fixa choqué ce qui fit rire Kiba.

\- T'en veux un, Na-ru-to ?, rit Kiba en sortant un briquet de sa poche.

Naruto secoua la tête rapidement et déglutit en voyant Kiba allumer un joint.

\- Nan, il en veut pas Kiba. Il ne voudrait pas gâcher son image de petit garçon innocent, dit Shikamaru depuis le siège conducteur.

Naruto l'entendait parler pour la première fois et décida qu'il n'aimait pas entendre sa voix.

Il n'aimait pas être là. Il y avait une odeur bizarre, comme des médicaments, et les garçons se moquaient de lui. Shikamaru conduisait au-dessus de la limite de vitesse et les épaules de Naruto lui faisaient mal tellement il était serré entre les deux garçons. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Ou aller ailleurs avec Sasuke, juste Sasuke, comme ils avaient prévu de le faire. N'était-ce pas censé être un rencard ?

\- Eh passe moi ça Kiba, dit Sasuke en prenant ue joint des mains de son ami.

Il l'amena à ses lèvres et l'alluma, provoquant une grosse fumée qui flotta vers l'arrière de la voiture. Naruto retint son souffle et se mordit la joue.

Il se souvint de sa mère qui lui avait dit que les drogues étaient mauvaises pour la santé et qu'il ne devrait jamais en prendre, alors il détestait rester assis là avec cette fumée néfaste qu'il y avait autour de lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut... Est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir une fenêtre, s'il vous plaît ?, demande Naruto faiblement en crispant ses doigts sur ses genoux.

Neji roula des yeux avant de descendre la vitre de quelques centimètres. Ça n'aidait pas beaucoup mais Naruto ne voulait pas ennuyer les garçons avec ses demandes, alors il restait calmement assis et regardait ses mains.

\- Shika, mets de la musique, demande Kiba. Son ami s'exécute.

Naruto manqua de sursauter quand une musique très forte envahit la voiture, ses tympans étaient sur le point d'éclater. Il préférait être sourd que d'écouter cette horrible bruit de toute façon. Les vibrations de la musique se ressentissait dans tout le véhicule et Naruto ne put que se couvrir les oreilles.

\- Alooors, Naruto..., commença Sasuke en prenant une latte de son joint.

Le van n'était fait que de fumée à présent et Naruto détestait ça, il était certain de sentir mauvais maintenant. Sa chemise préférée allait être ruinée. Il leva la tête et regarde Sasuke qui avait ses jambes croisés nonchalamment sur le tableau de bord.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as eu une bonne baise ? On parlait de ça avec les mecs la dernière fois.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent grandement, choqué.

\- Je-je.., le blond jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui pour voir Neji, Kiba et Sasuke le fixer. Je-j-je ... ne sais pas.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus et Naruto sauta de surprise et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Ohlala, t'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un ?, rit Neji.

Naruto rougit furieusement et secoue légèrement la tête. Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison.

\- Oh wow, t'as quel âge ? 17 ? 18 ? Putain, mec, dit Kiba en secouant la tête tout en fixant Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna pour observer le blond. Naruto le vit secouer la tête en souriant, il était humilié. Naruto pensait qu'on avait des rapports sexuels seulement avec la personne qu'on aime ? Et il n'a jamais été amoureux, comment pourrait-il "coucher" avec quelqu'un ? Ces garçons étaient étranges et ils provoquaient des nœuds dans son estomac, et non pas dans le bon sens.

\- On-on arrive bientôt ?, marmonne le blond sur un air penaud.

\- Hein ?, s'écrire Shikamaru à travers la musique forte.

\- On arrive bientôt au McDonalds ?, parla Naruto un peu plus fort en déglutissant.

\- Ouais, plus que quelques minutes chéri, crie Sasuke avec un sourire le visage ce qui fit retourner l'estomac de Naruto à nouveau, mais dans le bon sens cette fois.

Chéri. Il aimait ce mot qui sortait de la bouche de Sasuke. Alors Naruto resta assis là, dans un van qui roulait plus vite que la normale, serré entre deux garçons qui portaient des vêtements sombres, de la fumée envahissant son espace. Il s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et nerveux de toute sa vie.

Mais le blond espéra qu'une fois arrivés au McDo, les trois autres garçons partiraient, le laissant seul avec Sasuke. Il voulait lui tenir la main, s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui parler. Naruto pourrait lui parler de ce livre qu'il avait adoré lire dernièrement, de la nouvelle de la grossesse de sa mère, ou de ces belles feuilles qu'il y avait sur les arbres en cette saison. Naruto avait planifié tout ce qu'il parlerait avec Sasuke. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était de rentrer chez lui, se détendre dans son lit avec une bonne tasse de thé et un bon bouquin.

Peut-être que la soirée se passera bien quand même, pensait-il. Espérons-le.

* * *

Whooo je pensais pas que le début de cette fic vous plairait autant ! ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir autant de retour :) Merci beaucoup !

Comme vous l'avez vu, les chapitres ne seront pas longs désolé.

J'espère que la suite vous a plu ! à la prochaine


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Auteure : keinrin**

* * *

Naruto avait l'impression de tomber malade.

Il était toujours écrasé entre Neji et Kiba à l'arrière du van qui empestait, obligé d'écouter les ébats sexuels récents que les garçons avaient eu. Naruto essayait de ne pas écouter, il n'était certainement pas intéressé par le nombre de doigts que Neji avait inséré dans une fille le week-end dernier, son regard était fixé sur la canette de Coca qui bougeait à gauche à droite et qui était sur le point de s'éclabousser entre Sasuke et Shikamaru.

Après cinq minutes, Naruto décida de réagir. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air frais, il était sur le point de s'étouffer dans toute cette fumée. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, il le voulait depuis que le van avait démarré.

\- Hm ... Sasuke ? Je peux-je peux rentrer à la maison ? S'il te plait ? Je me sens malade, murmure Naruto en se tournant vers le brun.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond et sourit.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait pas d'entendre combien de bites j'ai sucé ? Ça te rend malade ?

Naruto rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes.

\- Ou peut-être que ça le rend dur ?, rit Kiba et les garçons le suivirent.

Kiba essaye de toucher l'entrejambe de Naruto pour vérifier ses paroles, mais le blond repoussa sa main, se penchant pour essayer de se protéger des mains de Kiba.

\- Non ! Non, je- ... Je-je... Je ne suis pas dur. J-je...

Naruto bégayait et il pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Le blond gémit dans se mains et pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il essaya de les chasser en clignant rapidement les paupières. Il détestait cela.

Sur le siège avant, le sourire de Sasuke se transforma en une ligne confuse quand il entendit le petit blond renifler dans son siège. Sasuke regarda Neji et articula un "c'est quoi cette merde ?", son ami haussa simplement les épaules et tourna le regard vers Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna dans son siège pour faire face au blond puis posa une main hésitante sur son genou, le serrant légèrement.

\- Est-ce que... ça va, mec ? On rigole seulement.

Naruto hocha la tête et essuya son nez en levant les yeux vers Sasuke, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je n'aime pas l'odeur ici, c'est tout, il marmonna en se mordant la lèvre.

Les garçons restèrent calmes et Naruto se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke prenne la parole.

\- Shika, stoppe la voiture.

Shikamaru regarda Sasuke, confus, avant de répondre.

\- Quoi ? Mec, on est au coin de la rue, on est arrivés. Juste-

\- Shikamaru, arrête cette putain de voiture, siffla Sasuke.

Shikamaru se stationna sur le côté de la route, marmonnant grincheusement. Le van stoppé, il se retourna vers Sasuke attendant une explication.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et saute hors du van, il ouvrit ensuite la portière du côté de Neji et regarde Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

\- Descends le bébé.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, il sauta au-dessus de Neji pour descendre, ne manquant pas la façon dont les trois garçons le regardaient. Une fois hors du van, il se posa près de Sasuke sur le trottoir, les mains joints sur son ventre.

Sasuke se pencha et murmura quelque chose aux garçons que Naruto ne pouvait pas entendre. Il ferma les portes puis se tourna vers le petit blond confus qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Naruto regardait avec des grands yeux Shikamaru reprendre la route, la musique se faisant toujours entendre fortement. Les deux garçons se tenaient côte à côte dans l'air frais et propre de la nuit, Naruto pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau.

\- Hm, j-je..., commença Naruto en jouant nerveusement avec le bas de sa veste.

\- Aller, on va te ramener à la maison, l'interrompit Sasuke en commençant à marcher dans la direction d'où ils sont venus.

Naruto le rattrapa rapidement et les deux garçons marchèrent en silence, le blond gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Alors, tu n'as vraiment jamais été avec quelqu'un avant ? Genre, t'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ?, demanda Sasuke alors qu'il tirait une cigarette de sa poche avec un briquet, il le porta à ses lèvres gércées et l'alluma.

\- Je-j'ai embrassé des gens avant. J'ai embrassé une fille quand j'avais 11 ans, c'est... c'était pas très agréable. Puis, j'ai embrassé un garçon aussi, mais rien d'autre, marmonne le blond, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses chaussures, les sourcils froncés.

Naruto leva les yeux quelques secondes pour voir Sasuke hocher la tête et lâcher de la fumée de sa bouche. Naruto n'avait jamais apprécié les gens qui fumaient mais Sasuke avait l'air si attrayant comme ça, il détestait cela.

\- C'est bien alors, répondit Sasuke après quelques secondes et ce fut tout.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Naruto prit finalement la parole.

\- C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?, il demanda doucement avec ses lèvres entre ses dents et un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur son visage.

Sasuke ria et s'étira en faisant craquer sa nuque, il jeta sa cigarette sur le trottoir.

\- Ouais, c'était une blague.

Le cœur de Naruto chuta dans sa poitrine et s'il ne s'était jamais senti comme une merde avant, maintenant il le sentait certainement. Le blond essaya de rester neutre, gêné par la facilité dont ses yeux se remplissait de larmes pathétiques.

\- Oh...

Sasuke le regarda et passa une langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, les mains dans les poches, ils continuèrent de marcher.

\- Mais, commença-t-il en lâchant un petit rire pour lui-même, mais je dois admettre que tu es plutôt mignon, d'une manière bizarre.

Les yeux de Naruto s'accrocha à Sasuke, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tu quoi ? Tu penses que je suis mignon ?, le blond répondit, choqué.

Sasuke rit et hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Hm ouais, je le pense. Tu es mignon avec ta petite veste chic et tes grands yeux innocents. Sans oublier tes jus de fruit en berlingot, il sourit à Naruto et le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Okay, je sais que tu plaisantes, répondit-il en regardant parterre et en shootant sur une pierre qui trainait près du brun.

Sasuke secoua la tête et rit à nouveau, il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière vers Naruto.

\- Je ne plaisante pas chéri. Tu es vraiment adorable, je ne sais pas comment je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant.

\- Peut-être parce que tu t'assois avec tes amis au coin de la cour et que tu te moques de moi, dit le petit blond d'une voix presque inaudible en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouais, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que je t'ai seulement parlé genre, 1H ? Mais la façon dont tu fais les choses est si drôle et mignon, comme si tu avais peur tout le temps.

Naruto regarda finalement Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcils confus mais il ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il aimait ça. Il parlait actuellement à Sasuke sans la présence des autres garçons et le brun avait même dit qu'il était mignon, il refusait toujours de le croire mais quand même.

Il gelait dehors mais Naruto se sentait étrangement chaud.

* * *

les sasuke que j'écris sont toujours bizarre e_e


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Auteure : Rinkein**

 **Bêta lectrice : Sharleen NS**

* * *

Naruto espéra ne pas être si naïf et stupide.

Il ficha ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon et garda son regard baissé sur ses chaussures tout en marchant aux côtés de Sasuke. Le blond souhaita être partout sauf ici, préférablement chez lui.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de longer la grande rue, le vent soufflant férocement autour d'eux. Quelques voitures passèrent près d'eux et Naruto espéra secrètement qu'une d'elles s'arrête et l'emmène chez lui pour qu'il n'ait pas à supporter ce silence pesant et embarrassant.

Naruto ne remarqua même pas qu'il tremblait de froid jusqu'à ce que Sasuke prit la parole en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu, hm, tu veux ma veste ou… ? Tu as l'air de mourir de froid.

Naruto leva simplement la tête et jeta un regard au brun. Il fronça les sourcils puis rebaissa le regard sur ses chaussures qui lui paraissaient très intéressantes cette nuit.

\- Non merci, répondit le blond.

Il entendit Sasuke pousser un soupir et marmonner un 'très bien' exaspéré. Naruto vit du coin de l'œil le brun passer une main dans ses cheveux puis sortir son portable de sa poche pour répondre au message de Dieu sait qui.

Les garçons arrivèrent finalement à la fin de la longue rue. Naruto tourna à gauche dans la direction de sa maison mais s'arrêta en voyant Sasuke tourner à droite.

\- Où… où est-ce que tu vas ?, demanda le blond dans le dos du brun en jouant nerveusement avec une pièce dans sa poche. Ma maison est, hm, de ce côté… et tu as dit-

\- Viens avec moi une seconde, okay ?, l'interrompt Sasuke en se tournant vers lui. Je veux t'emmener chez moi et, tu sais, m'excuser correctement. Avec une tasse de thé peut-être ? Je me sens comme une merde ce soir et ma maison est juste quelques rues plus loin. Fais-moi confiance.

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer aussitôt.

\- Je… J'aimerais rentrer à la maison s'il te plaît, gémit le blond.

Il espéra que Sasuke le raccompagnerait chez lui comme promis. Le blond détestait marcher seul dans la pénombre de la nuit, surtout après avoir entendu des histoires horribles qui se passaient dehors la nuit. Il aurait honnêtement préféré être raccompagné par quelqu'un d'autre que le garçon qui s'est moqué de lui mais Sasuke était en ce moment son seul espoir d'une quelconque protection, aussi lâche que ça peut sonner.

Sasuke poussa un soupir puis s'approcha de lui. Il déposa ses larges mains sur les épaules du petit garçon.

\- Ecoute, viens chez moi et on pourra se reposer un peu. Tu pourras avoir du jus en berlingot ou n'importe… Ne me parles même pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Juste… s'il te plaît chéri, on va finir par mourir de froid si on reste encore un peu dehors.

Naruto émit un son de désapprobation en pinçant ses lèvres. Il regarda l'espace entre eux puis inspira profondément. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de Sasuke, c'était agréable.

\- Hm… okay, répondit le blond. Mais promets-moi que tu vas me ramener chez moi après.

Le blond leva le regard vers Sasuke et vit un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

\- Bien sûr, dit le brun.

Sasuke enleva ses mains des épaules du petit blond et frictionna ses bras. Il sourit à nouveau puis se remit à marcher.

Naruto savait qu'il faisait erreur, il ne devrait pas suivre un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Celui qui s'était moqué de lui et l'avait fait pleurer, en plus de tout. Mais un nouveau souffle de vent glacial le frappa de plein fouet, et il décida qu'il préférait se retrouver seul avec Sasuke plutôt que seul dans la nuit.

Il soupira et rattrapa rapidement Sasuke pour marcher à ses côtés, désespéré de retrouver un peu de chaleur même si c'était dans la maison du garçon énigmatique.

* * *

Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la maison de Sasuke, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Naruto. Le blond se pinça les lèvres nerveusement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là, il ne connaissait pas assez Sasuke.

Le brun sortit ses clés de sa poche et l'anxiété monta chez le blond.

\- Sasuke ? Finalement, je pense que-

\- Ma mère et mon frère sont au cinéma, donc on sera que nous deux, l'interrompt Sasuke en ouvrant la porte.

Le brun entra à l'intérieur et Naruto resta penaud devant la porte en jouant avec ses mains. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou attendre que Sasuke l'invite à l'intérieur. Donc il resta juste planté là.

\- Pourquoi tu restes planté là ?, demande Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je, euh, je sais pas, répondit le blond.

Il s'avança calmement vers l'intérieur et fut accueilli par une chaleur réconfortante, il pouvait enfin sentir ses oreilles à nouveau. Le blond sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui, il se tourna et vit Sasuke chantonner pour lui-même tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine à leur droite.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau ? Du jus d'orange ? Je pense que j'ai aussi de la bière et du vin, s'écria Sasuke de la cuisine.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres, toujours aussi nerveux, puis rejoignit le brun dans la cuisine.

\- Non merci, répondit le blond tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce.

\- Okay, fais comme chez toi, dit Sasuke en prenant une bouteille d'eau du frigo. Viens on monte, on sera mieux dans ma chambre.

Naruto avala sa salive et suivit Sasuke dans sa chambre. Quand le brun ouvrit la porte, Naruto se retrouva dans une chambre sombre qui sentait l'aftershave et cette horrible odeur qu'il y avait dans le van, de la drogue. Ce truc horrible et inutile.

\- Viens et assieds-toi Naruto, dit Sasuke en allumant la lumière.

Le blond resta planté à la porte. Encore. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Il entra finalement dans la chambre et vit plusieurs posters de groupes de musique accrochés aux murs, des groupes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il s'installa sur le lit du brun et coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses pour trouver une once de confort.

Sasuke se jeta à ses côtés en faisant sursauter le blond.

\- Alooooooors Naruto, commença le brun d'une voix traînante, ça te dérange si je m'allume une clope ?, demanda Sasuke en sortant ses cigarettes et son briquet de sa poche.

Ça le dérange, le blond ne voulait pas inhaler la fumée toxique qui peut détruire ses poumons. Mais il secoua la tête en signe de négation, il ne voulait pas contrarier le garçon chez qui il était invité.

Sasuke alla ouvrir la fenêtre puis alluma sa cigarette sous le regard du petit blond assit sur son lit. Il retourna ensuite s'installer près du blond, cigarette entre les lèvres. Naruto plissa les yeux à cause de la fumée qui l'entourait, il aurait préféré être dehors dans le froid plutôt qu'être exposé à cette fumée.

\- Ta… ta mère te laisse fumer à l'intérieur ?, demanda le blond en jouant avec ses mains.

Sasuke sourit et laissa échapper de la fumée de sa bouche.

\- Nan, elle sait que je fume mais elle n'aime pas que je le fasse à la maison. Quand je le fais, je mets du désodorisant pour que la maison ne sente pas la fumée puis c'est tout. J'suis pas bête, hein ?, dit le brun avec un sourire au coin.

\- J'ai jamais essayé de fumer, marmonna le blond mais Sasuke l'entendit et continua de sourire. Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, ça m'aurait surpris que tu aies déjà fumé mec. Tu-tu bois du jus en brique et des trucs comme ça, tu lis durant la pause, genre, qui fait ça ? Tu es très bizarre mais c'est comme- comme mignon et drôle ? Tu es un bizarre sympathique, ricana Sasuke et Naruto fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi vous vous moquez tous de moi ? Je-je-j'aime boire du jus en brique, il n'y a rien de bizarre dans ça, dit le blond blessé.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et le blond se sentit ridicule. Il tourna le dos à Sasuke et essuya ses yeux avec ses poings. Pas une seconde plus tard, il sentit des bras encercler sa taille et son dos se coller au torse de Sasuke. Le brun a sûrement dû avoir jeté sa cigarette.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Sasuke et serra le petit blond plus fort contre sa poitrine. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je parle parfois sans réfléchir et je finis par faire mal aux gens.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se détacha de l'étreinte du brun. Il se leva et pointa un doigt sur lui.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, articula le blond en fermant les yeux.

Sasuke est une mauvaise personne. Naruto se sentait tellement stupide de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Sasuke l'observer.

\- Tu-tu m'as avoué que tout ça n'était qu'une blague ! Tu as eu assez de temps pour penser à quel point ça pouvait me blesser ! Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant. Je veux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plaît, couina le blond en cachant son visage dans ses mains furieusement.

Sasuke se leva de sa place et prit les mains du jeune blond entre les siennes.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. C'était l'idée de Neji.

\- Je-je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche. Tu as accepté de jouer le jeu. S'il te plaît, je veux rentrer à la maison. S'il te plaît, gémit le blond en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke soupira et libéra les mains du blond. Naruto essuya alors ses yeux encore une fois puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?, demanda Sasuke en l'arrêtant dans son élan.

\- Je-je ne sais pas, répondit le blond.

Il ne voulait plus de la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés mais il ne voulait pas non plus rentrer seul la nuit.

Sasuke soupira puis ouvrit la porte et passa devant Naruto.

\- Viens, je te raccompagne.

* * *

Le trajet se passa dans le calme absolu. Naruto s'assura de marcher au moins deux mètres derrière Sasuke et garda ses mains dans ses poches. Les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas un mot. Sasuke demanda seulement au blond une nouvelle fois s'il voulait sa veste, ce que le blond déclina et ce fut tout.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure après et Naruto, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais au garçon, était reconnaissant que le brun l'ait raccompagné. Il y avait un groupe de sept garçons au coin de sa rue qui paraissait vraiment intimidant. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué leur présence mais Naruto se sentait quand même plus en sécurité avec Sasuke. Il détesta ce sentiment, il n'avait pas besoin de Sasuke.

\- Hm, c'est ma maison, dit le petit garçon calmement en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Sasuke.

Sasuke hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis des heures. Il dit alors ce qui lui vint en tête.

\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Naruto pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, non, dit le blond en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Naruto lui lança un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte et de laisser le brun avec ses pensées. Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal tout à coup. Ce garçon ne représentait rien pour lui. Ce garçon était juste un spécimen bizarre de son école dont personne ne se souciait. Le petit blond sera déjà aux oubliettes lundi, il en était convaincu.

Mais Sasuke sentait la culpabilité le ronger. Ce sentiment fut redoublé quand il entendit le groupe de garçons crier derrière lui des insultes à l'égard de son physique.

\- Regardez-moi ce pédé avec ses piercings et sa coupe d'emo !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il garda la tête baissée et reprit son chemin. Dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Naruto vivait ça tous les jours. Les moqueries et les insultes étaient le quotidien du petit blond. Le cœur de Sasuke se compressa dans sa poitrine. Il marcha dans le froid glacial, dans la nuit, décidé à laisser celle-ci derrière lui.


End file.
